


Czego pragną piłkarze

by madridog (FakeCirilla9)



Series: Moda na piłkę [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Banter, Bromance, Comedy, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Polish National Team, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/madridog
Summary: Opowieść o najprawdziwszym szipie polskiej kadry.(Rating za przekleństwa, nie róbcie sobie zbyt wysokich nadziei :P)
Relationships: Grzegorz Krychowiak/Wojciech Szczęsny
Series: Moda na piłkę [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550092
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Czego pragną piłkarze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cathy_stas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy_stas/gifts), [DreamsConstellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/gifts), [Sidomira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [What Footballers Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367973) by [madridog (FakeCirilla9)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/madridog)



> Zainspirowane w tej kolejności: złym fanfiction, instagramem, meczem, youtube'm.
> 
> Czas i akcja są mniej więcej takie: po meczu ze Słowenią w Warszawie. Na potrzeby fika zignorowałam fakt, że zapewne rozjechali się do domów szybko po meczu :D

Grzesiek zgiął się w pół i Wojtek już miał lecieć patrzeć, czy nic się nie stało. W końcu wstrząs mózgu to niebagatelna sprawa, a tu kolejny cios w głowę. I Grzesiu wciąż się kulił z bólu, jednak przez palce zasłaniających twarz rąk śledził wzrokiem sędziego, a gdy zobaczył, że ten ma akcję i jego pokaz w dupie, wyprostował się bez problemu. Wojtek zatrzymał się w miejscu, bo na twarzy Krychy nie było ani śladu cierpienia. Szybko za to pojawił się grymas wściekłości.

– Ty skurwysynu! – wystartował pomocnik do gracza w niebieskiej koszulce, który odwrócił się zdziwiony. – Tak ty, ty chuju! Nie patrzysz, kurwa, jak grasz?! Musiałeś mi tak przypierdolić z buta? Masz kopać piłkę, a nie graczy! Ty skurwielu, ty bladin synu-

Dalej poleciała wiązanka po rosyjsku. Gracz przeciwników też zaczął przybierać pozę bojową, bo mógł nie znać polskiego ani ruskiego, ale jako Słowianin rozpoznawał pansłowiańskie człony przekleństw. Poza tym ton głosu Krychowiaka nie pozostawiał wiele miejsca na wątpliwości co do treści jego słów.

Wojtek, obserwując całą akcję, zastanawiał się, czy wyjść z bramki. Kapitan też już odwracał się w stronę zamieszania. Na szczęście sędzia dotarł tam najszybciej i ostudził atmosferę żółtą kartką, zanim Krycha zdołał wywołać bójkę.

***

Po meczu oczywiście nie było śladu po tamtym wzburzeniu. Przyjaciel Wojtka znów zachowywał się zupełnie normalnie. To znaczy Wojtek nie uważał, żeby Krycha był normalny według ogólnych standardów, ale normalnie jak na siebie: jak zadowolony z życia idiota.

– Nie za długo u tych ruskich jesteś?

– Nie, czemu?

– Zaczynasz kląć po rosyjsku.

– Taki już mój talent lingwistyczny. Gdzie nie pojadę, momentalnie uczę się języka.

– Ta. Jakoś tego dziwnie nigdy nie zauważyłem.

– W łóżku używam francuskiego, – dodał Grzesiek z mrugnięciem, serwując Wojtkowi zdecydowany nadmiar informacji.

 _O nie, nie speszysz mnie, ty dupku_ , postanowił mocno bramkarz.

– Ty francuskiego, – zakpił, – chyba do pocałunków z języczkiem tylko.

– Z języczkiem owszem, ale nie tylko.

– Ja pierdolę, z kim ja gram, – Góralski siedzący na ławce obok położył sobie rękę na czole.

Szczęsny zobaczył otwarcie równie wyraźnie jak przed wykopaniem piłki i bezlitośnie wykorzystał kolegę.

– Jacku, dlaczego jesteś taki nietolerancyjny? W końcu futbol to respect, łączy nas piłka i tak dalej, – ciągnął, obserwując minę Grześka, – niezależnie od orientacji seksualnej. To, że Krycha grał w PSG, a jak to mówią Francuzi co stoi, to do buzi...

Wokół odezwało się kilka śmiechów. Ktoś z ich coraz liczniejszej grupy widzów zabuczał. Krycha nie mógł pozostać z tyłu.

– Szczena, a skąd ty tak dobrze znasz Francuzów od tej strony? Żona daleko, więc radzisz sobie inaczej?

– Niektórzy, w przeciwieństwie do innych, potrafią być wierni. Nie muszą-

– Przez cały sezon rozgrywek ligowych? – wpadł mu w słowo Grzesiek, unosząc brwi w parodii zdumienia. – Na takie problemy są specjalne tabletki, wiesz?

– Tak, ty na pewno dobrze je znasz, co?

– Chłopaki, a może po prostu idźcie do swojego pokoju? – wymianę strzałów przerwał sam pan kapitan. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego. Wśród gapiów panowała atmosfera napiętego wyczekiwania. Robert chyba nie chciał znaleźć się w centrum uwagi, ale dzielnie kontynuował, – przenieść tam ten flirt? Wiecie, rozładować to napięcie seksualne.

– Na osobności zamiast na oczach całej kadry, – zawtórował mu Góralski.

Grzesiek rzucił okiem na twarze wokół od rozbawionych po zszokowane u najmłodszych. _A chuj, jak się bawić, to na całego._

– Skoro tak, – złapał Wojtka za rękę. Ten był zbyt zaskoczony, żeby zareagować sprzeciwem, – żałujcie panowie, mogliście dostać porno za darmo.

***

– Kurwa, Krycha, zamorduję cię, ty jebany kretynie, – wyrzucił z siebie Wojtek już na korytarzu, gdy tylko odzyskał głos.

– I kto teraz przeklina?

– Czy ty wiesz, że właśnie zjebałeś nam pobyt tutaj przez resztę zgrupowania? Czy ten Słoweniec aż tak ci przypierdolił, że do reszty myśleć przestałeś? Przecież żarty na śniadaniu się nie skończą...

– Oj przesadzasz, – Grzesiek wzruszył ramionami, – nie będzie tak źle.

***

Okazało się być gorzej niż Wojtek przewidywał w swoich najczarniejszych przypuszczeniach. I wcale nie musieli czekać do śniadania następnego dnia. Zaczęło się jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. W korytarzu dogonił ich Thiago.

– Ej, chłopaki! – rzucił coś Wojtkowi, co ten odruchowo złapał.

– Pomyśleliśmy, że się wam przyda.

Za plecami Cionka chichotał Zieliński i kilku innych graczy.

Szczęsny z przerażeniem odkrył, że trzyma w dłoni opakowanie gumek. Rzucił je z powrotem tym debilom.

– Nie, dzięki, zatrzymaj.

– Ale wiecie, seks bez zabezpieczeń-

– Właśnie, – Szczęsny wyszczerzył się w udawanym uśmiechu. – Tobie bardziej się przydadzą. Nawet jeśli teraz wydaje się nieprawdopodobne, nie martw się, na pewno w końcu przeżyjesz swój pierwszy raz. Zachowaj tak na dobrą wróżbę.

Krycha roześmiał się, podobnie jak grupka na końcu korytarza. Wojtek miał nadzieję, że tym razem śmieją się z Thiago.

***

– Ej no, co ty robisz, ja to oglądam! – zaprotestował Krycha, kiedy Wojtek chciał wyłączyć dudniący telewizor.

– To teledyski.

– No i?

– Zero fabuły?

Grzesiek zamrugał z niezmienioną miną.

– No tak, faktycznie, – poddał się Szczęsny. – To coś w sam raz dla ciebie.

– Co ci w tym przeszkadza? Fajna muzyka. Nastrojowa.

– Nastrojowa muzyka i teksty o seksie. A na korytarzu i zza obu ścian chłopaki słuchają.

– Oj no weź, przeżywasz za bardzo. Jak tak będziesz dramatyzował, to serio pomyślę, że na mnie lecisz. – Krycha odgarnął sobie włoski za ucho wyćwiczonym uwodzicielskim ruchem i posłał mu całusa.

Wojtek złapał najbliższą poduszkę i rzucił w niego. Niestety miękki pocisk nie wyrządził większych szkód, a na dodatek Grzesiek zajebał mu jaśka.

– Oddaj mi to.

– Nie.

– Oddawaj.

– Trzeba było nie rzucać we mnie.

Wojtek wstał, zdecydowany odebrać swoją własność. Krycha wsunął ją sobie pod plecy, nie zamierzając oddawać zdobyczy bez walki. Wojtek rzucił się na niego i spróbował wyszarpnąć poduszkę, ale Krycha trzymał się łóżka mocniej niż murawy po faulu.

W momencie kiedy Wojtek siedział na Grześku okrakiem, usiłując wsunąć chociaż jedną rękę pod jego plecy, a drugą przytrzymując przeszkadzające mu ręce kumpla, drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się.

– O… kurwa. Ja chciałem Nintendo poż… – wyjąkał Bereś. – Myślałem, że sobie jaja robicie wcześniej. Sorry.

Bartek uciekł z pokoju, nie patrząc na nich. Wojtek zerknął na rozczochranego Grześka pod sobą i w momencie, gdy ich oczy spojrzenia spotkały się, obaj wybuchli śmiechem. Wojtek przetoczył się na materac obok Krychy.

– Ja pierdolę.

– No to faktycznie mamy przejebane, – przyznał Grzesiek.

***

Na następny dzień temat wciąż był hot.

– Jak tam wspólna noc, gołąbeczki? Zostało coś niebieskich pigułek? – urażony honor Thiago dał o sobie znać.

Zanim Wojtek mógł jakoś sensownie uciąć głupie żarty, Krycha ich pogrążył.

– I bez nich sobie świetnie poradziliśmy. Spytaj Beresia.

Bereszyńskiemu wypadł z rąk widelec.

– Mnie do tego nie mieszajcie.

– Co? Widziałeś ich? Serio, stary? – zainteresował się Piszczek.

– A ty co, zazdrosny? Trzeba było dołączyć wczoraj, a nie teraz się-

Wojtek miał dość stania z boku. Złapał Krychę w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, odsuwając od grona admiratorów/wyśmiewców.

– A kto powiedział, że chcę się tobą dzielić, – cmoknął Grześka w szyję i miał tą satysfakcję, że z bliska przez chwilę pod zarostem dostrzegł ślad rumieńca.

***

Krychowiak zemścił się już podczas porannego posiłku. Jak podał mu kawę, Wojtek idiotycznie wziął to za gest dobrej woli. Powinien był podejrzewać spisek od początku. Bezinteresownie miły Grzesiu to pachniało szwindlem na kilometr.

– Może to nie włoska, ale sam zrobiłem.

– Chyba nacisnąłeś guzik w ekspresie.

– No przecież mówię. Smakuje?

Wojtek wziął łyk, nawet nie zaglądając do kubka. Grzesiek znał go na tyle, że wiedział jaką kawę pija. Tym bardziej zdziwił się, że dostał cappuccino zamiast zwykłej czarnej. Nie zdążył jednak wyrazić swojego niezadowolenia, bo Krycha właśnie sięgał ponad stołem.

– Poczekaj, masz tu coś.

Przygotowaną wcześniej chusteczką Grzesiek z atencją wytarł piankę ze spienionego mleka z górnej wargi Szczęsnego.

– Oni tak na serio? – spytał Piątek, siedząc stolik dalej i wpatrując się w parę graczy, jakby widział ich po raz pierwszy. Jego własne śniadanie stygło zapomniane na talerzu.

– Wczoraj myślałem, że to ściema, ale teraz to już nie wiem, – odparł zamyślony Lewandowski.

– Bereś, naprawdę coś widziałeś?

Bereś w tej chwili jako jedyny z kadry poświęcał więcej uwagi jedzeniu niż tamtym dwóm. Z pełnymi ustami wymamrotał w odpowiedzi coś, co brzmiało jak „nie che o tym romawiać”. Nie wyciągnąwszy nic od niego, reszta drużyny wróciła do snucia domysłów, podczas gdy Krychowiak i Szczęsny wpatrywali się sobie w oczy, jak w pojedynku, kto wytrzyma dłużej.

– W sumie zawsze byli blisko…

– Nie aż tak. To znaczy, nie w ten sposób, nie z tyloma podtekstami.

– Pewnie znowu się o coś założyli, a wy się idioci wkręcić dajecie.

– Jak można z siebie aż takiego głupka robić dla zakładu?

– Akurat do tego to nie potrzebują zakładu. Naturalnie im to wychodzi.

***

– Wiesz, Wojtuś, tak sobie myślę, że przydałoby się skończyć ten kabaret.

– Nie spodziewałem się po tobie tak dojrzałej decyzji, Grzesiu. Po tak długim czasie razem wciąż mnie zaskakujesz.

– Heh, ja mówię poważnie, świrze. Chłopaki się mega wkręcili. Trzeba to urwać, zanim któryś wrzuci jakąś fotkę z podpisem na media społecznościowe. Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja się nie mam ochoty tłumaczyć dziewczynie.

– No dobra, to odkręć to.

– Ja? Dlaczego ja?

– Bo ty to zacząłeś.

***

Przed następnym treningiem w szatni Krychowiak zabrał głos.

– Panowie, chcielibyśmy wam coś ogłosić, – zaczął.

– O kurwa, nie, – odezwał się ktoś z tłumu, – pobieracie się?

– Jak wiecie wszyscy, – kontynuował niezrażony Krycha, – kocham Wojtka, ale razem doszliśmy do wniosku, choć nie była to łatwa decyzja, że musimy się rozstać. Nasz związek nie przetrwałby na odległość. Bo jak wiadomo w związku, romantycznym związku, ważne są nie tylko platoniczne uczucia, ale też-

Szczęsny zatkał mu usta swoją rękawicą bramkarską.

– Ja może tylko przypomnę wszystkim obecnym, że mam żonę.

Krycha uwolnił się spod prowizorycznego knebla.

– -a nie wszyscy potrafią wytrwać w takiej ascezie jak nasz drogi bramkarz, - dokończył triumfalnie Grzesiek.

Śmiechy przeplatane z oklaskami i gwizdami rozległy się w odpowiedzi na jego przemowę, a ktoś nawet zawołał "Krychowiak na kapitana!", za co zebrał mordercze spojrzenie od Lewego.

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Cathy_stas, bo poprosiła o wincyj.  
> Dla DreamsConstellation, żeby z mojej winy już całkiem polubiła reprezentantów polskiej NT.  
> Dla Sidomiry za to, że wytrzymuje ze mną psychicznie, mimo moich kolejnych, coraz to dziwniejszych faz.


End file.
